


Heartbeats and Shadows

by reakain



Series: Shadows and Sunshine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reakain/pseuds/reakain
Summary: Chapters with spoilers are labeled as such.Prompto is 300% sure Gladio hates him. That's okay though. He's here because of Noctis.Prompto POV of Sunshine and Heartache





	1. Chapter 1

_His knees trembled under the towering shadow of the older boy, and he did his best to swallow down a pitiable whimper. The other was glaring at him - brows drawn low and eyes slitted. He should run. He should definitely run. But his pudgy legs could never outrun the other boy, and all his orders for them to move went unanswered, anyway._

_The boy glared down at him as a lifetime ticked by. Prompto was stuck staring at the ground, too terrified to move and face a more physical wrath. His muscles were screaming, tensed up like a frightened deer. A new terror gripped him at the realization his legs might give out on him._

_He heard the sharp huff of a sigh, and then gravel crunching as the boy left. Just like that. When he could no longer hear the other boy’s footsteps, Prompto slumped to the ground and sucked in air, arms and legs still trembling._

_Did that mean he wasn’t supposed to talk to the Prince? Was that why His Highness was always alone, or why Chibi’s owner wanted Prompto to make friends with him?_

_He stood slowly, dusting off his shorts and staring down the path back to the elementary school. His legs weren’t quite ready for the short walk back, and fear still sat coiled at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to catch the boy - the guard’s attention again. He knew he’d have to… He just had to get better first, and then he’d make friends with the Prince. He couldn’t stop, even if his insides were knots and he felt like puking them up._

 

It had been years since that altercation. He was different now. He could run and he could talk to people and he’d become best friends with Noct since they reached highschool. Noct _smiled_. He wasn’t alone. And he hadn’t seen that guard in a long time...

Besides, Prompto wasn’t afraid. Why would he be afraid? He was a different person now. He couldn’t be pushed around. And Noct clearly thought of him as a friend. Noct was taking him to meet his Shield, like, head guard or something. Noct wanted to introduce him to someone important to Noct. Someone from the non-school side of Noct’s life. His chest was butterflies pounding on his ribs for the entire walk.

They’d gone to the high end district outside of the Citadel. It was full of fancy restaurants and really sweet shops. The plan was to meet the guy outside the mall and wander around.

Noct was _smiling,_ easy and happy and he was so focused on the easy banter and the warmth in his chest. He hardly noticed when they stopped in front of the mall. His attention did turn though when Noct waved over someone else.

“Gladio, this is Prompto.”

Oh no. It was him. The big guard whose glare had been a regular occurrence over the years. No. No no.  Nononononono”Hey Noct, uh, sorry, I, uh, gotta go, uh, pick up groceries for my mom see you tomorrow okay bye!”

He was halfway down the block before he realized his legs were moving. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground in front of him, oblivious to the sun still high overhead and the gentle breeze promising peaceful days. The wrought iron gate below his fingers brought him back to himself. He swallowed down his panic as he closed the gate behind him, safe within its perimeter. His pulse steadied as he made his way inside his house.

 

“I’m home.”

 

The words died inside the silent house as he toed off his shoes. Dropping his book bag, he shuffled over to the couch. Several minutes passed while he sat, staring at the far wall, before he pulled his phone from his pocket. With steady hands he took a couple swipes, staring unseeing at his text history with Noct. His eyes focused after a moment and he shot off a text.

_‘sorry about ditching lets hit up the arcade tomorrow’_

He flopped onto his side on the couch, watching the phone go dark before it lit up, buzzing in his hands. A quick swipe and Noct’s thumbs up emote sat on the screen. Yeah, good, he could make it up to him tomorrow.

 

Of course the next morning Gladio was with Noct at the front gate. Of course he was glaring at Prompto again over Noct’s head.

He didn’t _really_ need to go to school, right? He could skip a day. Or seven. However many it took to be sure that he would never have to see Gladio again. Ever. That seemed reasonable.

“Prompto!”

… And _of course_ he’d been spotted before he could slink away. He valiantly looked back down the road towards home before slumping over to the pair, covering his dread with the best smile he could muster.

When he was a few feet off he tossed out a wave, offering up slowly, “H-hey, Noct, I just realized I-”

Gladio stepped into his space and he felt his voice shrivel up in his throat, blocking his breath. Gladio reached out a hand and Prompto flinched before he could help himself, but Gladio was talking in a deep calm rumble, unperturbed. “Before I head out lemme introduce myself properly. Gladiolus Amicitia, His Highness’s Shield.”

Prompto limply raised his own hand, bewildered, before Gladio grabbed it - giving it a firm shake. Prompto was transfixed by the sight of Gladio’s hand fully engulfing his, and he idly wondered if he’d be able to fight back at all if Gladio chose to crush his skull to powder with those same hands, “... care of him.”

Oh no, he hadn’t been listening. Gladio’s rumble shouldn’t be able to melt into the background like that. His eyes darted up to Gladio’s face, panic spreading slow tendrils across the base of his skull. The giant of a man was watching him, lazily expectant of _something_ and he had no idea how he was supposed to respond while he stared at those brows, imagining them compacting down when he realized Prompto hadn’t listened and “Y-yeah, totally!”

His cheeks hurt with the force of his smile and all he could do was pray he looked convincing. The venerable mountain of a man paused for only half a second before nodding and releasing Prompto’s hand. “Alright.”

Noct stepped up next to him and Gladio gave them a final nod before the guard headed off down the street, turning the corner at the end. “Dude, that guy could grind my bones to paste without breaking a sweat.” Noct turned to look at him, eyebrows lifted ever so slightly before his lips quirked into a wicked little half smile. “Hell yeah he could.”

Prompto felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, and he shoved Noct lightly. The other just sniggered and ducked away, racing for class. Prompto gave chase, forcing the imposing bodyguard from his mind.

 

The key, he realized midway through history class, was just to never run into Gladio ever. This was a great strategy to avoid getting killed, and he spent most of the day focusing on that plan. The whole system kept him calm, and by the end of his last class he was certain everything would work out fine.

That strategy worked right up until Noct and Prompto stepped outside the front entrance. The beefy bodyguard was already waiting, just outside the gate, aaand already glaring their direction. _Their_ direction. Prompto's direction. It was Prompto. Gladio hated him already and it wasn't like he could really blame the guy. What use was he to someone as important as the Prince?

Sure he could make Noct laugh and they liked the same video games, but that wasn't anything particularly _useful_. He felt his feet falter under him, and Noct gave him a confused look. Right, words. They were going to go to the arcade, and then get dinner and-

Gladio was still glaring at him. He should duck out…

 

But he was supposed to be _Noct's_ friend... He couldn't just ditch him because Gladio was going to pound him into a fine paste. He swallowed his fear and grinned, willing his legs to move. "Sorry, thought I'd forgotten something for a sec. You ready to rumble, Noct?"

He focused his attention on Noct, trying to tune out the guard's gaze as his friend smiled loose and easy. "Oh yeah, you're going down." If he could make Noct smile like that he could totally do this. No problem.

 

He could not do this. It was a huge problem. They’d made it to the brightly lit expanse of arcade cabinets, but Gladio's gaze had been boring holes into his back for the entire walk. He was going to combust if this kept up. He had hoped to lose himself in the games and stop focusing on the guard, but…

 _He kept losing_ . Gladio’s attention had left him rattled and it was the absolute worst. His accuracy had dropped dramatically, and his reflexes were shot with stress. He had the highest score on the Justice Warriors V cabinet, and here he was losing to Noct. Why was this his life. He couldn't even prove himself as the best at _one thing_ because Gladio was there.

 _'I want to ride my chocobo all daaay~'_ His ringtone rang out high across the sounds of the different game stations, and he reached to his back pocket for his phone.

"Yeah, Gladio speaking."

Prompto's neck hurt from how quick he'd turned to look at the behemoth man. That wasn't Gladio's ringtone. That was _his_ ringtone. There was no way Gladio would have the chocobo chime.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

He felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, and it took Noct snapping his fingers in front of Prompto’s face for him to come back to himself. “Earth to Prom, come in Prom.”

Noct grabbed his nose and Prompto _squawked_ flapping his hands and jumping away from his best friend, his voice high with indignation. “Dude! Come on!”

Noct was snickering at him, that mischievous little grin back and Prompto threw himself back into their game match, determined to wipe that smile off his friend’s face.

Too bad Gladio beat him to the punch. “Noct, we gotta go.” Prompto saw the way the grin slid off Noct’s face and his back straightened. He clicked his tongue before smoothing out the expression Prompto couldn’t quite name. “Well, Prom, looks like I win this time.” Prompto watched him turn and leave with Gladio, amazed by how small he looked next to his Shield, and tasting something acrid at the back of his throat.

 

Noct wasn’t at school the next day, but the day after he came back and if Prompto greeted him with more exuberance than usual he didn’t really care, rewarded with the smile Noct afforded him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Gladio wasn’t waiting for them outside, replaced with an older woman dressed in all black. She gave him a soft smile and nod, calmly following them as they trawled around town.

Prompto beat Noct’s ass into the ground at Justice Warriors V.

 

Gladio returned eventually. They had just finished up midterms when the Shield emerged, waiting for Noct outside as if he hadn't been missing for almost a month. Prompto thought he'd gotten bigger again, but it took a moment to really acknowledge the changes. He’d gained a couple inches more height, and gotten even broader across the chest. (How was that even possible?) But the most glaring change was a still healing scar on the man's face. Red and angry crossing over his left eye and making him an even more intimidating presence.

He wasn't glaring though, even when he caught Prompto staring, eyes wide like saucers. Instead he just turned his attention back to Noct, asking him about his classes. The feeling of otherness started descending like a curtain when he watched them, bent close and talking companionably. He was an interloper, intruding on an exchange he had no place in.

No. That wasn't true. He was Noct's friend. They'd been talking about getting milkshakes. He had every right to be here. He had every right to be here.

_He had every right to be here._

Prompto breathed out and tossed an arm lazily over Noct's shoulder, pressing his way into the group. "Noooooct. Foooooooood." He leaned his weight onto the other and like this he could hear the slight huff of laughter before Noct shrugged him off. "Alright already."

Prompto whooped and off they went, that specter of otherness lifting from his shoulders for the time as they shot glib comments back and forth, Gladio trailing lazily behind them.

Autumn had finally set in properly, the leave taking an orange hue, and the air had gone crisp and chilly. Noct stood out brilliantly against the backdrop, and Prompto let Noct get a few steps ahead as he pulled out his camera, snapping a quick shot of the contrast with a grin.

He took a step back to get a better shot and thumped his shoulder into something solid, fumbling his camera. A large hand reached out to steady him as he caught his camera, and the warmth buzzing in his stomach evaporated when he looked up to see Gladio.

Shit.

He’d bumped into Gladio. Was this where he died? His life snuffed out for his lack of spacial awareness?

Apparently not, if the large hand on his back gently urging him forward, back toward Noct, was any indication. Noct spotted the camera, grinning cheekily. “Get my good side?” Prompto cast a glance back at Gladio, still huge and imposing and a few steps behind them. When he looked back, Noct was still waiting for an answer, lips pressed tight with quizzical concern. “Oh, uh, yeah! You looked perfect, bro!”

He grinned, pulling up the photo to show Noctis the way he stood out. All black in a sea of reds and yellows. Noctis hmm-ed appreciatively and nodded. “Niiiiice, you’re really good at this.”

Prompto laughed awkwardly, feeling his cheeks warm with the compliment. “C’mon, dude, let’s hurry up and get our milkshakes, yeah?”

That caught his friend’s attention, and from there it was a race to the store… Prompto totally would have won if Noct hadn’t cheated by warping ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Things sort of... stabilized after that. Gladio mostly didn't glare at him, but he wasn’t around much, anyway, and classes went fine, and he hung out with Noct every chance he got. Noct was... Easy. He may have been a Prince but to Prompto there was nothing really Prince-y about him. They'd stay up too late playing video games, and they'd go out for greasy burgers. Senior year passed without a hitch like that. Easy. Warm.

 

He didn’t want the year to end.

 

Not that time ever cared what he wanted though. Exams had finished. Graduation was in the morning, and Prompto couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t the air mattress he and Noctis had wrestled out of the hall closet at one in the morning, nor the way Noctis kept mumbling in his sleep. He just… Didn’t feel good. It wasn’t the food. Definitely not. Ignis’ made the best food ever and he would die before he would ever say something bad about Ignis’ cooking skills.

It was just… His stomach was tight, and it made breathing kind of hard. He glared up at the spackled ceiling, willing his eyes to stop burning. This was so stupid. His stomach shouldn’t be hurting. He was graduating in the morning! It was exciting! He’d be a real adult!

He rolled over onto his side, if just to spite the ceiling and look at something else. But the spackle on the walls looked just like the ceiling, and the shift didn’t make his stomach feel any better, and if anything it was harder to breath and- “...You awake?”

Noct’s voice was soft, but it may as well have been a shout with how keyed up he felt, and he nearly rolled himself off the air mattress turning towards Noct’s bed. “Yeah, sorry… Did I wake you up?”

It was stupid. He hadn’t been making any noise, there was no way he’d woken Noct up. He could only see the silhouette as Noct sat up, and Prompto did the same without really thinking about it, mirroring his friend. “Nah, it’s cool. Not really tired, actually.”

“Oh.”

The room fell silent again, Prompto staring at Noct’s outline and trying to will his breathing back to normal. What was he supposed to say? The clock on the nightstand glowed a soothing blue, reading 3:07 AM for all to see. He should say something. Anything. His throat didn’t stick. He could talk no problem… He just… Didn’t have words.

3:08 AM

3:09 AM

3:10 AM

“Want to play King’s Knight? … Til we get tired?” It was Noctis who spoke, and Prompto felt his insides warm. He nodded first, before remembering it was  _ dark _ , and managing to just get out without his voice cracking on him, “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Graduation was  _ long _ . Not only long, but he didn’t even get to sit with Noctis. Oh, hey, let’s seat everyone alphabetically by last name. What a great idea. For sure no one will hate it or get bored. Plus they’d been told to turn off their phones. The only upside was watching Noctis nod off in the middle of the whole thing. He wanted to do the same. Play until they were tired turned into play until it was time to leave for graduation, and staying awake now was literally going to kill him.

He kept scanning over the stands, not that he really knew why. They were packed with parents and extended family, and sure, King Regis hadn’t made it, but Gladio and Ignis were there to cheer on Noctis. They sure hadn’t shown up for their own pleasure.

No. Bad. Just because his parents hadn’t made it either didn’t matter. Of course Noctis didn’t want to be here. And he was right. It wasn’t about them. The Principle’s never-ending speech was a clear enough sign of that. Besides, it wasn’t like there wasn’t anyone in the stands he knew. He knew Ignis and Gladio too!

“Prompto Argentum.”

Oh shit, that was him. He scrambled out of his chair, nearly biffing it on the stairs up to accept his diploma. Thank the six he didn’t face plant, or else he’d never live  _ that _ down. Prompto Argentum, that guy who ate shit at his own graduation ceremony.

Luckily for everyone, the ceremony wrapped up pretty fast after that, and as soon as they were free to leave he made his way through the press of excited bodies over to Noctis.

“Noct! Heeeey~ You awake now?”

Noct turned to him with a little huff, and Prompto couldn’t help his own grin. “Get all the beauty sleep you needed during the speech?”

Noctis pushed his shoulder lightly. “Better question is how did you manage to stay awake through that?”

“Ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will.”

That earned him a laugh and another shove. “That doesn’t even total a hundred. Are you sure you graduated high school?”

“I dunno, man, but they aren’t getting this diploma back. I am  _ done _ sitting in desk chairs.”

Noctis was grinning, small and sly, ready with some witty comeback Prompto was wired for - “Noct!” The voice came from their left, deep and rushed and it was Gladio heading their direction, Ignis trailing behind with all his normal suave swagger. That guy was always so well put together.

“Can’t stick around, but congratulations.” Gladio was talking to Noctis, and the stands were emptying still, parents and siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles slowly filing out to congratulate their kids. Everyone looked really happy and excited and warm.

And he very suddenly became aware of a large shadow looming over him. He turned back to his friend only to see the stretched fabric of Gladio’s t-shirt directly in his field of vision. That was- what did he do? 

He felt strong fingers close around his hand and tore his gaze over to where Gladio had his hand in his, turning it over. He pushed open Prompto’s fingers and put something in his palm before abruptly letting go, and Prompto had to close his hand rapidly not to drop whatever he’d just been given.

By the time he looked up the Shield was already walking away, striding quick and confident across the grassy field, with chatting families quick to move out of his way.

Noctis started laughing, and he turned his attention back to his friend who was - holding up a keychain? No, wait, phone strap. He had a phone strap of some sort of character, and even Ignis looked amused, eyebrows raised and-

“Wait, is that  _ Shapur _ ?”

That just sent Noctis into another fit of laughter, and he held out the charm for Prompto’s inspection. He reached for it, only to remember he had something in his own hand. He stuck it in his pocket for later before really looking at the little 8 bit cat man. Noctis, the crown prince, graduated high school, his dad, the king, hadn’t been able to show up, and his sworn guard had given him a cat phone strap o celebrate.

The laughter that bubbled out of his chest felt a little manic, but he couldn’t stop it either, egged on by Noct’s own laughter until the two of them were howling at the absurdity of the whole thing. His stomach hurt with it and he couldn’t  _ breathe _ and everyone else was looking at them like they’d lost their minds. Every time he thought he was getting it back under control Noct would let out another little giggle and they’d start up again.

By the time it had finally subsided he was bent double, gulping great gasps of air and holding his stomach, the phone charm still in his hand. He held the thing back out to Noctis, before he spotted Ignis.

He had his eyebrows drawn low, squinting at him over the top of his glasses, and clearly he thought Prompto was an idiot. Laughing that hard over a stupid charm. The retainer sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose before looking back to Noct… And Prompto realized Noct had taken the charm back.

He dropped his hand quickly, just as Ignis cleared his throat, gaze sweeping over both of them. “Now then, I believe lunch is in order.”

Noct’s stomach gave a gurgle at that, and despite the way Ignis had looked at him, it sent both of them back into another fit of laughter.

 

The rest of the day had been good, spent with Noct and Ignis, and even some of the Crownsguard came out with them for laser tag. Monica was vicious at it, but it had been good and warm. He ducked out around eight, when Noct was headed to the Citadel to meet up with his father. It wasn’t really a place for someone like him, anyway, and he actually hadn’t minded.

His house was dark, all the lights off as he fumbled with the front gate. The porch light didn’t flick on as he bounced up the stairs. He’d have to check if the bulb needed to be replaced later. The dark meant there was a bit more fumbling with his keys than usual before the door slid open. He flicked on the lights as he padded through the house, before flopping on his bed, letting the A/C blow over him until he had goosebumps.

There was something poking him in the hip. What was that about? He’d already taken out his phone. He pulled it out, squinting up at the dangling thing- phone charm. Oh. His stomach suddenly felt a lot heavier, and he looked at the little 8-bit character and it was- it was his favorite little ninja girl. It wasn’t just a random whatever or a threatening letter or trash or-

His laughter was swallowed up by the mattress, and so were the sobs that followed, until he was gasping for air again and giggling in stupid little un-manly fits. Man, he was gonna look so uncool with a MoMo phone strap.

He was grinning though, when he reached over to grab his phone and loop the strap on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Prompto spent more of this chapter being melancholy than intended


End file.
